wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Plaugemaker
Plaugemaker Plaugemaker was born on two full moons yet instead when er parents put her egg up on the hatching spot, her egg for some reason rolled into the darkness of the forest. And from there Plaugemakers egg hatched inside the darkness, her parents and other nightwings still don’t know how she did still get her powers. She hatched on the the cliff of Prophet Peak with the rest of her clutch of four eggs. Description Plaugemaker is a mixture of blue and green with some golden scales on her head, with almost black eyes, and a gold tear drop scale. The underside of her wings are the same of any nightwing will be. Her build is a bit different than most nightwings though being a bit more sleek and graceful. Her family also has some seawing blood long ago and has been less noticeable now. The only thing that connects her to seawings are the dark blue scales she has. Relationships Prince Century - She’d met Century when she was about 8, they met when she was set out to give a message to the sandwing queen for a meeting in the nightwing kingdom. He was one of the Queens sons that soon fell in love with her after they got to know each other. This was kept a secret for a long time until Queen Sundew ( The sandwing Queen ) found out when Century blurted it out one day. Ever since they never seen each other since. Queen Sundew - These two don’t get along so well. Sundew wanted Century to marry some sandwing he’d never met and certainly didn’t like. Her and Plaugemaker never got along after that incident when she found out they where together with her son. So she banned Century to ever see her again. Princess Sunset - They, they are like sisters. Sisters that never met but felt a same connection. They both had Queens that wanted to use them ( Sunset being an animus and Plaugemaker being a very strong prophet ) so they felt like they would get along very well. But the same as Century they weren’t allowed to see each other because her mother thought she would “ taint “ their blood. Prophet - Plaugemakers first and only son, Prophet was named on bring born on one moon and being a very strong prophet and seer ( not on Clearsight level strong ) but strong enough to be the queens seer. Plaugemaker never saw her son ever since he was hatched. She missed him and he survived a lot. She still thinks he’s alive out there. Albino - Albino was a strange dragon being an entirely white nightwing that is. Nobody understood why he was all white, even his eyes are entirely white ( with hints of red ) he wasn’t anything special just a normal seer, well a seer related to Queen Nightcrawler. They never talked but Albino just agreed with anything she said. That’s all they said to each other and nothing else. Heather - Heather was probably the nicest friend anyone could have, she would do anything for her group of friends since they where the only friends she had and wanted to keep them. She was an outspoken dragon. She felt like she never talked enough and always said thing out of conversation or things in too much detail. Everyone loved her for being like this. She never complained so she was kind of a punching bag for everyone. Except Plaugemaker they would talk about their feeling and all that. Other stuff Plaugemaker original name was actually Wolverine so that’s why I made her spirit animal a wolverine In honnor of what she was originally was. Her powers are actually weaker than most nightwings due to hatching in complete darkness the only reason why her prophecy telling is so strong is because she was actually in the complete light of one moon until rolling into the dark. She actually has another child that died when they turned three who is named Abyss who is a completely black nightwing with hints of gold and blue here and there. Personality Plaugemaker is well a type of dragon that seems friendly but could actually kill you if they wanted to. She’s sweet, never backs down for anything, never holds a grudges for any sort of reason, and well when she snaps she really does snap. She was raised to be a sweetheart but even the most kind dragons have a dark side. Quotes “You think you know what pain is, at least you won’t have to go through what I went through” “The darkness never ends, it just keeps getting darker and darker no matter what” “What do you think you can do, it’s just going to get worst and worst no matter what think you do” “Pain is pain, it follows you everywhere you go” “You’ll be forgotten the moment where gone so what’s the point of doing anything important if you’ll be forgotten” “It depends so you want to fight your mother for the throne and live with the guilt that you killed her or not” “We all die, so I’d rather not get in the way of it” “I’m only a doctor because I want to help dragons not that I want to make them immortal” “Sundew was never a good dragon being an animus got to her so she made herself immortal but what’s that going to do when you have a heir to the throne” Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Females